


I'm sorry, Tobi

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei week 2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a black mirror episode, Dark, Disturbing, I Hated Writing This, M/M, Sex, Some Humor, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2017, Tragic Romance, Unrealistic Sex, be right back, but it was kinda needed, neccessary ooc, to show this is not the right way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Be right back, Deidara-senpai. And this time I'll never leave... And neither will you. We'll be together forever. We'll do everything we always wanted to do but never could. And there will be no more problems.





	I'm sorry, Tobi

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: Tragic romance vs Humor/Romance  
> Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

An unsettling silence took over the battlefield when the red glow of the moon illuminated everything. All soldiers were being trapped in infinite genjutsu one after another. The weakest first, and successively, the strongest as well. No one could escape the powerful lunar influx, reinforced by the immense chakra of the Ten Tails. Branches and roots belonging to the tree expanded more and more, slowly enveloping everyone inside the cocoons that would hold them for the rest of their lives. In a couple of days, it would have spread all over the planet, catching people even in the most remote places of Earth.

The list of sacrifices Obito had to make to succeed was painfully long, each one of them, hurt. Some just a little, others a lot more, but he always tried to see it as a test to overcome and get stronger. He never assumed something as ambitious as world peace wouldn't be easy. If he had abandoned halfway, the previous sacrifices would have been in vain. It was all a matter of will, in the end, and he had plenty of it. More than ever. He didn't regret a single thing, his bad actions meant nothing in a doomed and vicious system that he himself was gonna bring down.

In addition, everyone would have what they had always dreamed of, that and much more.

Obito looked at his own hands of a pale neon green that gave off a faint glow. He himself was a sacrifice along with his identity, and that was the result. But everything was fine now. Everything. Because he had known beforehand it would happen. He still didn't get used to the huge Jubi chakra within his body, he began to understand why the Six Paths sage decided to fragment it. In due time, he would take care of that. Madara had been struggling with the impure reincarnation of the four Hokages, but when he felt the genjutsu had been activated, he ascended to about ten meters below him. The first thing he was going to do was to get rid of him and the Hokages. He wouldn't explain anything to anyone, not even to Minato-sensei.

He descended next to his mentor and savior, and he could tell, Madara was resenting him.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

He scoffed at his complaint, knowing that he was the least likely person to do so. Whatever.

"No," Obito replied, teleporting behind him in the blink of an eye and plunging his hand into the nape of Madara's neck. "It's been even better, believe me."

Before giving him a chance to know what was going on, his fingers closed around the amulet and jerked back. Madara wanting the power of the Ten Tails now when only peace reigned, seemed suspicious to him. He could not trust him. Obito watched as the body of the legendary Uchiha patriarch melted into ashes, leaving only the corpse of a shinobi of a lesser hidden village whose emblem he couldn't see before it rushed into the void.

Not wanting to deal personally with the Hokages, he sent several clones to take out their amulet while he sealed some fragments of the Jubi out of his body and absorbed them using his kamui so as not to take risks. If he had to endure that great power, his body would succumb to it within three days.

He was ready to live forever in his ideal world. He couldn't wait to see Rin again. Deidara, too. He was even more eager for him, for he was his greatest and most difficult sacrifice. Once he admitted his feelings for him, it hurt him to let him go. Because unlike Rin, he returned his feelings. He did, but leaving everything for a boy so fickle was unreasonable and selfish after so many people died already. Nothing guaranteed that he was nothing more than a pastime for Deidara and Obito would be left with nothing again. That is why he didn't intervene, allowing him to finish his artistic career with his most powerful and definitive work. In addition, allowing him to do what he most wanted was another sacrifice of love. Knowing how important his art was to him, he would let him become the explosion he longed for.

The first nights without him were the hardest. Not having him there on his futon every morning sleeping beside him, hugging him, waking him with a good morning kiss, made him regret his decision of letting him die. It was his worst time, worse than the period after Rin's death, but he got out of it easily, forcing himself to turn Deidara's memory into one more motivation. He would be with him soon.

If he succeeded, he would be with him forever, nothing would threaten them, and Deidara would choose him instead of his art. Rin would be safe, and she would forget about Kakashi. He could have everything he ever wanted.

He glided to the big tree-like trunk and sat on it. Information from the clones was coming to his mind. All managed to remove the amulet from the Hokages successfully, despite the resistance. Minato for his part hardly fought, he wanted to talk, but the clone rejected his offer. He was already dead, and for Obito, he owed him nothing. Where was he while Rin died? He would have liked to ask him personally, but since it was he who helped him a day like that many years ago to prove to himself that he could do whatever it took to achieve his ultimate goal, they were even.

Without being able to wait longer to begin his new dream life, Obito let himself be enveloped by the vines that sprouted from the plant to let himself be caught in the eternal genjutsu. He didn't regret it. He didn't regret a single thing...

* * *

  _"Be right back, Deidara-senpai."_

* * *

 

 

Upon regaining consciousness, Obito was in Konoha. More specifically, on the promenade leading to the training camps parallel to the river. It was a splendid day, he could hear the singing of cicadas in the forest on the other side of the shore and the soft sound of the water behind the hedge, feel the warmth of the sun and the freshness of the moving air. He had never seen the leaves of the trees so green. Everything in general looked more beautiful, as an improved version of reality.

Again, he looked at his hands. He began to tremble, unable to believe it. Both were normal. He was wearing his favorite jacket and when he touched his head, he felt his beloved googles there. The right side of his face was smooth, he didn't have those horrible deformities anymore. It was as if the rock never fell on him. In fact, it shouldn't have happened, for he decided everything in that world.

His gaze examined the surroundings better, until he found the bench where he used to take naps on summer days. Somehow he knew he would find her there, and he wasn't wrong. Rin was sitting there. Safe and sound. His heart began to beat so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack, even if that wasn't possible.

"Rin!" He cried, running to her.

The girl rose smiling as she noticed his presence.

"Good morning, Obito! How are you?"

He had missed that sweet voice so much that Obito already wanted to cry. She was prettier than ever.

"Rin..."

He covered his face with his hands, his tears were already falling. He couldn't believe it, no matter if she was right there in front of him.

"What's wrong? Why are you like this?"

"You are alive! You're... You're fine!"

"Of course I'm fine. What are you saying?" She took his hand and he squeezed it too tightly, trembling, unable to measure the strength of his emotions. "Hey! You are hurting me!"

"Uh- I'm sorry!"

He released her quickly, feeling ashamed. He still didn't know how to behave in front of her. For a moment he thought of Deidara, and where he would be in that world. He had the impression that he wan't there. Obito realized that he missed him more than anything else. He always imagined living in Konoha in his dream, becoming Hokage with Rin at his side, but then it seemed clear to him that the person he really needed was Deidara. He didn't know exactly why he appeared in Konoha instead of by his side, but he didn't know how the Infinite Tsukuyomi worked, not fully anyway. Maybe as he always visualized himself in that scenario before meeting Deidara, that's what the genjustu was showing him.

"It's okay. Oh and... Obito... "her cheeks turned pink, and he blushed whole when he noticed "Do you have something to do this afternoon? We could go on a date."

He was gaping, petrified, and he had not even realized he was.

"D-date!? Me!? With you!?"

He had always imagined Rin saying those words, exactly in that same scene, but a part of him thought at the sound of them, that perhaps the real Rin would't have been so daring and straightforward.

"Yes. I'm not gonna pay attention to Kakashi-kun anymore. From now on, I'll only pay attention to you."

Again, she took his hands in hers. The feeling that something was terribly wrong in the whole scene didn't leave Obito. Just like that, Rin was gonna return at last his feelings? The dream was effective, of that there was no doubt. So effective that it made everything unrealistic. Although he had to remember, he didn't want realism because that wasn't reality. It was perfectly normal seeing all his wishes manifesting. He just had to get used to the new ways of genjutsu.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"To eat all your favorite food, of course."

Oh, no... That wasn't right. That conversation, too, he had imagined it over and over in the past. Both of them going together to eat the things he liked the most. To buy lots of delicious chocolate bars with his cocoa-colored hair girl. Nervously, Obito let go of her hand, and Rin's smile faded. Every time he felt more and more uncomfortable there, and with a terrible need to see Deidara.

"O-okay... But maybe another day... I have to... Leave..."

She looked confused at his rejection.

"Where do you have to go, Obito?"

"To see someone. You know... I met a person. A very special one. And I must see him... "he said, gradually diminishing the volume of his voice, embarrassed. "Aren't you angry?"

She shook her head.

"Of course not, don't be silly. What you're saying is great. Not every day you meet someone special."

He sighed with relief. Of course she wouldn't be angry. As that world was perfect, no one would have to be. Everything was going to be all right.

"All right! All right, one day we'll go wherever you want."

"You promise?"

Obito didn't like that word that had disappointed him so much in his life, so he didn't answer. It was his dream, Rin wouldn't get annoyed and as everything was possible, he would not have to give up that life if he didn't want to. He had all the time in the world now, and he could go on that date with her as he always wanted on another occasion. He deserved it after suffering so much.

"I'll be back."

Concentrating, he created a portal in the air, jumped in, and closed it. It was curious that he knew instinctively what he had to do to escape and go where he really wanted to be.

* * *

  _"And this time I'll never leave."_

* * *

That dimensional plane, looked as beautiful as the Konoha's landscape where he was before and the weather was just as ideal. He was in a grove of well-reviewed beauty, as if a gardener with much free time was dedicated to keeping it always perfect. The sun rays were reflected in the lake beyond the tile path.

"Where are you? Senpai!"

Anxiety was almost too overwhelming for Obito during that time when he couldn't tell where Deidara was. He left the grove and stepped into a meadow full of flowers. There were white butterflies everywhere, similar to the ones he used to make with his clay. So focused had he been to find him, that he didn't realize that his appearance had changed again. Obito approached the lake and examined his reflection. He was an adult again, which was normal, because he had met Deidara as an adult already. The genjustu seemed to take that into account, but his skin was intact, and he no longer had those additions of Senju cells. It was his body at one hundred percent. He even surprised himself by thinking he looked quite handsome.

"You're looking for someone, hm?"

All the processes in his brain stopped when he heard that voice. The shock lasted for several seconds, it was too much, almost made him feel uncertainty as to what would happen next. It was hard for him to breathe, he had trouble assimilating that for the first time in his life he had succeeded. Deidara was there, behind him. He stood up slowly, afraid to turn around and find out it was all a mirage, but also worried that if he took too long, Deidara would evaporate into thin air. He tried to remind himself that he was in his own dream, and it would happen just what he wanted to happen, even if it was still a difficult concept to assimilate.

"Deidara-senpai..."

He wanted to cry again. No. He was doing it again. He began to wipe his tears in vain, for more and more came out of his eyes.

"Dumbass! Don't tell me you're crying!"

His voice... It was identica.

"No... It's just... It's just... It's just the wind that...!" Obito couldn't take it any more, and turning abruptly, he embraced him, crying even harder. "Senpai...! It's you...! It's really you ...!"  
He was crushing him in a very tight hugh, as he had done many times before. The feeling was the same. The touch of his body was just as he remembered it, which didn't help soothing his overflowing emotions. Deidara hugged him back.

"And who did you want it to be? Kisame?"

"Ugh ... Senpai!" Obito laughed and cried at once. He still couldn't let go. "That's the same thing senpai would say."

"Well, that's because it's me, airhead. What did you expect me to say, hm?"

He couldn'tstop smiling.

"It's true. It's you... It's real. This is real, "he said, snorting loudly the snot blocking his airways."

Loosening a bit from his grip, Deidara cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. All his doubts were gone. That kiss was exactly like the others they had already shared, only this time he wouldn't have that worry in a corner of his mind, telling him that his damaged lips were ruining the kiss. For the first time, he found it perfect. He feels it in his body, and also in his soul. Wet and sensual. Like a duel, like a dance. Like an explosive work of art.

"I missed you, hm." His breath against his neck, warm and soft.

"Me too. So much it hurt, but I could bear it because I knew I would find you at the end of the road."

He decided not to let him go yet. His happiness had never before reached that magnitude and the huge smile was still there. He thought of the rest of the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. By that time, they must be as happy as he was, safe in the protection of technique. With nothing between them and their dreams. Nothing. He was so proud of himself...

* * *

  _"And neither will you."_

* * *

 Obito thought that they would need a house to live. And again, that instinct guided him to ir. It was near a village, on the outskirts. They didn't need to sleep if he wished so, but as he had liked to it in his past life, he kept that detail. Their pantry was always full of food, never empty, but for the sake of realism, sometimes he liked to go shopping. He didn't have to cook if he didn't want to, but he enjoyed it, so he did it from time to time.

"Surely there must be a place with clay near here, hm," Deidara said, sitting at the living room table, waiting for him to finish breakfast.

"Of course there must be. You see?" He said, pointing with the spatula in his hand across the window, where a mountain had sprung beyond the lake. "We'll go later."

Seeing that the pancake was ready, he put it on the plate with the other three. He sighed, remembering old days.

"Remember? You used to make me go with you whenever you needed clay."

"Yes. And you hid somewhere in the lair and made me look for you and drag you out of there. You loved to cause me trouble, hm."

That was happiness. It had been a few days since he activated the technique. The smile had rarely left his face.

"And now it's me, the one who goes with you without question," he said, tossing the fifth pancake onto the plate and placing it in front of Deidara. "You have me head over heels for you, Deidara-senpai."

He sat next to him, after a brief kiss on the lips, admiring Deidara's perfection and waiting for orders of a ritual they both knew well. But when he saw Deidara take the honey pot and sink the honey dipper in it, he stopped him abruptly, feeling a bit nervous. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to order me to do it for you?"

"I can do it myself, hm."

"You're not going to say, Come on, you lazy idiot, do something useful and pour honey on my pancakes? You always said that!"

Something changed suddenly in his mannerism.

"Oh. And what are you waiting for, Tobi? That honey is not going to pour over my pancakes on its own, hm," he said, leaning on the back of the chair with his hands behind his head.

He sighed with relief. Yes, that was how it had to be. Very willingly, Obito put honey over the pancakes, and after doing so, he took the chopsticks and stole the first one.

"My payment for the services rendered," he said, biting into it without taking his eye off him, but when he didn't react, he frowned. "Senpaai!"

"What's wrong now?"

"You're supposed to stop me!"

"But you just said it was the payment for your services. Make up your mind!"

"It doesn't matter, you always stopped me and you got mad and tried to take the pancake away! I'm never going to make pancakes for you ever again!" he pouted.

Somewhat annoyed, Obito took the entire plate and ran away.

"Hey! Come back here with that, you idiot, it's my breakfast! Do you want me to blow you up!?"  
They left the room and Deidara chased him around the house, until he suddenly changed direction, meeting him head-on. Laughing, Obito jumped to the roof.

"How are you going to do it? You have no clay. Remember?"

The artist jumped on him, knocking him down. The plate of pancakes fell from his hand, but it remained perfectly placed on the floor, not even the chopsticks moved.

"The more you give me that insolent attitude, the worse it will be for you when I have it, hm."

Obito hugged him by the waist and pulled him to his body. He rested Deidara's head on his shoulder and stroked his long hair, looking up at the blue sky.

"Yes, yes, senpai. Whatever you say."

They had breakfast on the roof, between jokes and provocations. Then they remained there a bit longer, hugging and kissing with increasing passion. All their clothes ended down on the floor. The lust unleashed. Their bodies united. They didn't go for clay that day, they both forgot. And Obito stopped thinking about that couple of little script mistakes.

* * *

  _"We'll be together forever."_

* * *

 They didn't need to go downtown at all, but Obito liked to do it. Walking down the streets aimlessly, he and Deidara holding hands. Sit next to the fountain, lure him in his lap and kiss him while the water sprinkled them all over, or drink milkshakes in a cafe, or attend a show of some sort.

Sometimes he saw familiar faces walk by, maybe the genjutsu used information inside his head to generate new faces. A few days ago, he saw someone like Hidan. His own hair and hairstyle, only that his eyes were a different color and the shape of his face slightly different. At that moment Itachi, or someone with long black hair in a ponytail, seemed to be sitting there at the outside table of a coffee shop, reading a newspaper. Obito followed him with his eyes as they walked past him.

"Do you know him?" Deidara asked.

"Don't you recognize him? Come on, senpai! Does not it remind you of someone? Someone you used to hate?"

Once more he felt his attitude change.

"Of course. But that's past and gone, hm. Don't you always say that we are in a perfect world? It would ruin that perfection if I kept holding a grudge against Itachi Uchiha."

"That's true," he said, not quite convinced, neither with his words nor with his answer, the best thing was a change of subject, Obito released his hand and put his whole arm around his shoulders, drawing him to lean lightly in his body. "Ah... Where could we go?"

"I dont know. Wherever you want. What kind of sweet do you want to eat today? I don't understand how your teeth haven crumbled down by now."

He remembered that Rin on the other plane, had also said something like that when she suggested they should go on a date. Were they both programmed to always be that obliging? Maybe Rin would, but he wondered if Deidara too...

"I fancy chocolate."

"Well, they just opened a candy shop very close by. Let's go, hm."

Obito stopped, dragging Deidara with him.

"Wait. How do you know that?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "I just do."

"You just do," he repeated. "Isn't that a little weird?"

Of course it was weird, in the real world it would have been, but not there. He reminded himself that he would get used to live in that genjustu where everything, absolutely everything went smoothly.

"I can stop doing that if you want."

"Don't! It's okay, senpai. It's normal for you to know that kind of stuff in a perfect world, after all. Let's go to that candy shop."

Deidara kissed him. He bewitched him with every kiss, and every glance. Sometimes he remembered that on the other plane, Rin was waiting for him to go on a date. But he always told himself that it was not the time. That maybe he shouln't even do it at all, because Deidara was who had loved him back in the real world. Obito didn't stop repeating that it didn't matter, because he had erased the cruel reality and everything was possible now. So... Why did this recurring thought kept obsessing him more often?

In the candy shop, a woman with purplish-blue hair and a piercing under her lip attended them. When he involuntarily called her "Konan," the girl looked at him like he was crazy. Deidara engaged in a lively conversation with her, delaying her in wrapping their sweets. He just wanted to get out of there. Leave that place and stop seeing the poor girl he stabbed on the back. He commanded the dream of erasing that certain person from there. A week later, when they returned, she was gone, and he sighed in relief.

* * *

  _"We'll do everything we always wanted to do but never could."_

* * *

 

One day Obito woke up and wasn't in their house, and Deidara was nowhere to be seen. He was in Konoha, lying on that bench on the side of the river. He rose abruptly, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

"Senpai... Deidara-senpai!" he screamed.

He didn't know which way to go and he was starting to freak out. What if he never saw him again, this time for real? Why did everything change? Had he been dreaming he was in Konoha, or that he was returning to Konoha? Was that a real desire of his subconscious? No. That couldn't be...

He tried to concentrate on creating the portal, but his shouts must have alerted Rin, who came running to meet him.

"Obito! You're hyperventilating! What's up!? Has something happened to you!?"

"Where is Deidara-senpai!?"

She tilted her head, bewildered, as she always did when something confused her. He recognized that gesture too well.

"Who is Deidara-senpai?"

"I must go back to him!"

And the girl smiled excitedly.

"I know! He's that special person you told me about."

Well, if that world had all the information in his head, it was normal for her to know, but Rin had always been very intuitive.

"He is. Please Rin, don't get mad!"

"Don't worry," she said, shaking her head. "You wouldn't want me to get angry or hurt me. That's why it can't happen."

True. Again he remembered anger didn't exist in his world. He eradicated it. Likewise, he felt as if he wasn't being fair to Deidara, and in a way to Rin as well.

"So... Is it possible to go back to him?"

"Aha," she said, still smiling. "But, I'm still waiting for that date, remember?"

"Another day, maybe," he said, his childish voice a little sharper than usual.

"I hope it's soon," Rin said flushed, she was so cute... Obito remembered with nostalgia the things he liked about her.

"Now I have to go."

"When will you return?" She said excited.

"I don't know..."

Obito was feeling like shit. Approaching him, the girl rested a hand on his chest, and he, despite knowing that it wasn't reality, despite knowing he didn't have to feel guilty, thought of Deidara, and felt like a cheating bastard.

"I miss you so much when you're not here," she said, leaning on him. That scene, too, had been in his head many many times before falling in love with Deidara.

"Rin... Don't do this," he said, stepping back nervously. "Don't do it anymore."

He tried to concentrate on opening the portal, and when he did, he jumped in it.

"Okay, I won't!" He heard her say cheerfuly. "Come and see us whenever you want! Kakashi-kun and Minato-sensei also miss you!"

Obito didn't reply.

He left Konoha back to the bedroom he shared with Deidara. He was still freaking out, the weird ways of the eternal genjustu were scary. But surely they wouldn't take Deidara away from him. He was... all he had left.

"Senpai!"

He was an adult again, and as soon as he saw Deidara, he realized how desperate he was to hold him.

"Hey! Calm down, I'm fine, hm."

He hugged him, crying and trembling. His heart racing, he couldn't find the way to calm down.

"I thought I would never see you again! I thought I had lost you again!"

"Idiot," Deidara said, pulling him aside to kiss him. "That's impossible. As long as you remember me, I'll still be here. Get it?"

"And what if you disappear!? What if one day it happens again and I can't go back to you!?"

Deidara pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him before kissing his lips.

"That won't happen. Everything is fine... It's you who worries about all that nonsense. Don't make me have to slap you to make you think straight."

Finding himself unable to let him go, and still worried in case it happened again, Obito began to return his kisses hungrily. He took his hands, entwining his fingers with his, kissing his chin, then his neck.

"Ah... Tobi..." he whispered. That turned Obito on even more, who flipped his body to pin him on the bed.

He took a moment to admire his beautiful face again, he was flushed, his glance begging for more. He felt his erection trapped between both bodies. Shit. If his need for him was almost unbearable earlier, now it was more. He noticed immediately that he too was rock hard.

"I need you so badly, Deidara."

Despite the absurd need to ask for confirmation that nothing weird was going to happen again, he resisted it. Old habits die hard, but he reminded himself once again that soon he would get used to that new reality, and his concerns would cease.

Deidara pushed him up, and between kisses and grunts of desire, he took off his sweater and Obito did the same to him, desperate for some skin-to-skin contact. Then he tore off his trousers and kissed his whole torso with unparallelled need, inch by inch, his hand caressing his erection that pulsed between his fingers.

"Take them away, Tobi... hn... they're too tight..."

With hands trembling with desire, Obito obeyed, tossing them backwards and leaving them hooked on the wall lamp. Deidara wasn't so careful, he tore the fabric as he snogged him fiercely, his tongue ramming hard, crashing and curling into his. The Uchiha hugged him by the waist, to avoid losing balance. His skin felt more sensitive than ever, too conscious of all his movements, one hand on each of his nipples, biting and licking, his breath heavy as Deidara came down to lick his chin, his throat and his chest. He slipped from his arms, lwer and lower, his hands tracing the outline of his body.

Still on his knees, Obito flexed his hips, sitting on his own legs as he leaned back so he could see better what Deidara was doing, how he kept coming down, to his navel and beyond kissing and biting him all over. He began to masturbate him with one hand, slowly, his head now between his legs, licking his groin. The pleasure he was getting, wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Taste it," he whispered "Come on, let me see you do it."

Obliguing, Deidara held the base of his arousal with one hand, and drew his tongue to lick the glistening, pulsing tip craving for attention. The pleasure he felt was much greater than when both were alive, the possibilities of that world, were truly unique. And he didn't have to worry about an untimely orgasm. He closed his eyes when the sensations became too intense, but soon he opened them again to see Deidara licking the tip at a shocking speed using two of his tongues. The artist alternated that with shallow unsatisfying sucks, and suddenly, his hand was in his blond hair, pushing his head forward.

Perhaps it was the constant view of the reflection of his butt in the mirror, and seeing Deidara's head from behind between his legs, but he was so horny that nothing he did seemed to be enough.

"Come on... Take it all in..." he ordered, gasping.

Deidara ignored him for a little while, but soon he saw the full length of his shaft disappear behind his lips, the tip crashing against the roof of his mouth and forward, deeper and deeper...

-Deidara-senpai... Mmmmh...

He was in paradise. Then he backed away, a thread of saliva connecting his mouth with his erection for a few seconds, his eyes met, drooping eyelids, half-eyes shining with desire, he felt hotter. And without warning, Deidara put it back into his mouth. He did it better each time. But lately, he did it too well. Obito moved his hips against his mouth with each thrust, and he no longer choked, still sucking with a mastery hard to believe.

He heard his own growls loudly intermingled with those of his quick sucks.

"Wait," he whispered, and Deidara stopped. "You do it so well... If I don't fuck you right now, I'm going to lose my mind."

Deidara grabbed the lube from under the pillow and passed it to him.

"Then do it now, before you actually lose your mind and leave me half-way done, hm.

His fingers trembled as he prepped him, nudging at his prostrate whenever he could. Deidara groaned louder, only encouraging him to bury his finger deeper in him.

"Ah! Hurry up...!" He pleaded.

He would have said by now a few swear words... he could not help but think.

"Insult me," he said. "You always do."

"Hurry up, you bastard! Fucking Uchiha...! Fuck me...!"

The good thing about that world was that any physical law could be discarded in one's favor. He grabbed him by the hip as he rested the tip of his penis covered in lubricant in the hole between his buttocks. Quickly, and without gentleness, he entered him.

Ah... That wonderful pressure. Despite always wanting to keep it realistic, he decided that it would hurt less, but not completely painless, because he remembered that Deidara liked his share of pain. God, he wanted to enter in him and never leave. He could hear him commanding him to fill him more, to hurry up and start pumping. Obito was indeed losing his mind. Once he had put it all in, it gave him a few thrusts, dry and energetic.

Deidara stood up to grab the headboard, arching his back forward in a posture that seemed to him irresistibly erotic. The bed shook with each thrust. Noise from springs and wood creaking, the sound of colliding skin, groans, gasps, the musky smell of lust in the air, suffocating.

"Tobi... I'm going to... Ah... Fuck... Fuck... Fill me... Fill me up now..."

That's how they both reached orgasm. Obito could no longer resist his desperate pleas. He could no longer feel anything but his desire as it exploded, the pleasure, the satisfaction, the light feeling of exhaustion, the amazing sensation of making love to the one he adored so much.

"No ... don't go out yet," Deidara asked, when he felt he was getting out of him. "I want to feel you inside me a little more."

"I adore you. Did you know that?"

Whatever word he said, it fell short to express what he was feeling. He leaned over to kiss his hair.

"I think so, hm... You only tell me a couple of times an hour."

They both smiled.

After that there were a couple more rounds. Obito could overlook the recovery period if he wanted to. Deidara rode him, with an energy that was hard to believe they already done it twice more before that. He bounced and moaned, fucking himself onto him and totally in control of the situation. The bed was going to crumble down at that rate, but the new orgasm came before it could happen.

As his breaths settled again, they seemed to come to the silent conclusion that it was enough for now. Deidara laid on his chest and he hugged him, one of his hands caressing his back.

"When you died I missed you too much," he could not help saying.

"But you won't have to do it again," said Deidara.

"That's true. But sometimes..."

Deidara closed his mouth with a finger.

"I love you, you idiot. Everything will be fine, "he said, his voice steady.

When Obito heard these words, he could only nod sheepishly.

* * *

  _"And there will be no more problems."_

* * *

 At last they found a moment to go and collect some clay. Maybe Obito could have made it appear in front of the house if he had wanted to. But since he had a world to shape at will, he liked to try new things. And going hiking with his senpai sounded like an amazing idea.

"We can have a picnic later. Do you want me to go get some fruit?"

"Yeah, why not?. We have nothing better to do, after all." Obito frowned, and Deidara noticed it immediately. "Hey Tobi... Is there something wrong?"

_Deidara would have complained, that's what is wrong. This Deidara... Is not the real one._

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter, "he lied. "What fruit do you want me to buy?"

"Hmm... You choose."

_Deidara would have wanted to choose himself..._

"But I want you to choose!"

"Damn, you're so capricious... All right, bring watermelon."

And then, he remembered something, and the bubble of pent-up anger that had remained latent, bursted.

"Deidara-senpai doesn't like watermelon, you're nothing like him at all!" The other stared at him, his expression neutral, he didn't reply and Obito began to regret his sudden attack. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Nevermind, Tobi. Don't think too much about it and let's have some fun."

"But I do mind! Of course I mind!"

Unable to be in there any longer, Obito ran out, slamming the door behind him. He wanted Deidara to yell that if he ever thought of buying watermelon, he would stick it in his mouth and force him to swallow it whole. He wanted to tell him that he was going to buy it anyway, just to annoy him. He wanted to go back home having bought something else he knew he liked. He didn't want Deidara to be so oblighing. So submissive. Who was he lying to? Had he fought so hard for that?

The rest of people would live well, ignoring that they were inside a genjustu. He was the only one aware of it, and knowing that, didn't allow him to enjoy it at its fullest. For that genjustu Deidara lacked too many small details that the real one had. He wanted to cry out of rage, fear and uncertainty. He didn't know what he was going to do the rest of eternity in there.

It began to rain, and he had to concentrate on dispelling the rain and bring good weather back. Then it snowed, and it stopped, and there was a storm. Obito screamed with all his strength until he felt his throat aching. He was trapped forever in a world too perfect.

The sky turned red.

* * *

  _"I love you."_

* * *

 "Come home, Tobi. I miss you."

After several days sitting there, Deidara had found him. He had sat down beside her, both in an uncomfortable silence until he decided to talk.

"What's the point? You are a fake Deidara-senpai. I don't want to be with you, "he said without looking at him.

If he looked at him, his resolve would weaken. He was so identical to him that his devastated look made him feel a lump in his throat. But only his appearence was identical. Inside it wasn't him, he lacked his spark, he lacked something that only the real Deidara had.

"What are you talking about, you idiot? Of course, it's me!"

"No! No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Did you fall out of bed and hit your head or something!?"

Sometimes, when he did behave like Deidara did, Obito felt some terrible remorse, but he still managed to find some flaws in his behaviour. Maybe Deidara would have punched him by now, several times. He wouldn't even have asked him to come back, he would have beaten the shit out him and dragged him away. He was in an ideal world, with an ideal Deidara, so eager to please him, so helpful, that it wasn't him. Maybe that's what he deserved. To live there in that world forever, with that fake Deidara.

Fake.

He had admitted the truth without realizing it. He had thought about it before, but he managed to avoid the thought. He didn't want to assimilate he had fought so hard just for that.

"No you aren't, and you will never be the real Deidara."

He waited for a reply that never occurred. He heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry, Tobi."

He dug his nails into his arm as hard as he could. And now, he apologized. Since when did Deidara do it? And then he remembered that Deidara, the real one, had apologized to him once before. That time.

The cry came suddenly, impossible to stop, he did not want to either. It was difficult for him to breathe, and tears streamed down his eyes like water on a badly closed tap. He waited for the other to say something, but just stood there, staring at the horizon with a neutral expression.

"Go away," he spat.

The genjustu Deidara rose without question and began to move away. Obito realized, that he did not want to be alone either, even if the real one would have shoved a clay spider up his ass if he ever dared to speak to him in that tone of voice.

"Wait. Actually... Stay..."

And again, he came back and sat where he was before. Obito took his hand and squeezed it with all his strength, his crying relit when he felt that Deidara was massaging the back of his hand with his thumb. It wasn't the real him, and he never would be, and every time he thought of the real one and how he changed him for that, he wanted to die.

But that privilege was now beyond his reach, too.


End file.
